<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучше, чем во сне by carey_b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188055">Лучше, чем во сне</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b'>carey_b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кит влюблён и видит сны.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучше, чем во сне</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>С Днём Рождения, Китти! </p>
<p>Я в любви, думаю и вы тоже должны быть в любви! <br/>https://vk.com/wall-169108765_34198<br/>Только посмотрите на эти чудесные арты к работе от Алекс! <br/>И, если начнёте читать, музычка для настроения в посте хд</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кит сверлит взглядом загнутый ворот рубашки Лэнса, и происходит это практически против воли. Он пытается смотреть в сторону, слушать Аллуру или хотя бы сделать вид, что ему есть до всего этого дело, но взгляд возвращается обратно. Ему, честно говоря, и до рубашки Лэнса нет никакого дела, его больше интересует кусок смуглой кожи, выглядывающий из-под воротника. <br/>Кит не понимает, что с ним происходит. <br/>Он провожает долговязую фигуру взглядом: Лэнс всегда ходит одним и тем же путём вместе с друзьями. Как будто знает, что Кит ждёт его, чтобы посмотреть, и он смотрит. На выбившуюся из-за пояса рубашку. На цепочку веснушек на руках и лице. На крепкие плечи в точно таких же веснушках в раздевалке после тренировок он смотрит <i></i>гораздо<i>, </i><i>гораздо</i> чаще. И думает, что болен. Непонятной для него болезнью «влечение к Лэнсу». Он не понимает, с каких пор необходимость увидеть Лэнса МакКлейна стоит на одном уровне с утренними тренировками.<br/>Они занимаются в разное время, клуб по плаванию приходит в зал, когда Кит уже заканчивает последний разминочный бой, и к концу отведенного для них времени пловцы только на середине всех запланированных заплывов. Кит придумал несколько причин задерживаться после стандартных двух с половиной часов ежедневных тренировок: тренер Айверсон выдвинул его кандидатуру на соревнования. И даже если Киту не нужны дополнительные занятия, чтобы занять первое место, ему всё ещё нужно отвлечься от мыслей.<br/>Он не знает, что делать, когда от одного лишь взгляда на полуобнаженное тело его замыкает. И он злится, пытаясь огрызаться на Лэнса скорее по привычке и чтобы скрыть смущение, чем по какой-то другой причине. <br/>– Маллет?<br/>Кит молчит, вглядываясь в трещины на полу, видит босые ноги Лэнса совсем рядом со сто тринадцатой трещиной.<br/>Лэнс продолжает звать его и что-то говорить, пока переодевается, но, так и не услышав ответа, уходит, негромко хлопнув дверью шкафчика. Кит выдыхает, откидываясь на свой, расположенный прямо напротив. Смотрит на рисунки, оставленные Пидж, и думает, насколько его жизнь могла бы стать проще, выдерни он всё связанное с Лэнсом из головы. <br/>Широ говорит, что люди, не испытавшие любви, должно быть, не счастливы, но Кит с ним не согласен.<br/>Он думает, что люди, испытывающие безответную любовь, граничащую с помешательством, гораздо несчастней. <br/>Лэнс, неожиданно для него самого, проник в его жизнь. Обвив паутиной, затянул в свой кокон из широких улыбок, звонкого смеха и заботы. Кит стал зависим от всего, связанного с ним. Зависим от малейшего знака внимания. Зависим от снов, потому что это единственное, что не позволяет ему сойти с ума окончательно. Он очень сильно зависим. <br/>Кит слышит щелчок двери и переводит взгляд на вход. Лэнс стоит там и теребит ремешок спортивной сумки. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, и он явно чем-то очень сильно недоволен. Кит успел изучить, что означает каждое выражение на этом лице.  <br/>– Не знаю, что с тобой происходит в последнее время, маллет, но прекращай, – Лэнс сильнее сжимает ремешок и смотрит пристальнее.<br/>Кит замирает. Сердце колотится так, что больно в груди. Он думает, что Лэнс догадался, по какой причине он выбирает коридоры, в которых у него нет занятий, и почему так сильно задерживается после тренировок. Догадался, что Кит не пропускает ни одно движение и ни один взгляд в свою сторону.<br/>Лэнс <i>знает. </i><br/>Кит не позволяет своему сердцу дать перебой и начинает говорить, пока еще в состоянии связно строить предложения. <br/>– Я…<br/>Но не знает, как продолжить и что сказать, чтобы оправдаться. <br/><i>Ты преследуешь меня во снах,  я не специально. </i><br/><i>Прекрати цепляться ко мне, и я прекращу цепляться к тебе.</i><br/><i>Прекрати так улыбаться, и я прекращу смотреть.</i><br/><i></i>– Я проходил то же самое в прошлом году, ты справишься и займешь первое место, прекрати себя изводить.<br/>Теперь настала очередь Кита молчать. Он внимательно следит за Лэнсом, ища подвох, и не находит – тот выглядит искренне.<br/>Кит каждый раз внутренне сжимается, когда Лэнс смотрит на него <i>так</i>. Как будто ему не всё равно. Как будто, если услышит в ответ колкость, он сломается. Как будто Кит для него <i>важен</i>. <br/>– Спасибо, Лэнс.<br/>Кит не чувствует ни капли волнения из-за соревнований, но он никогда об этом не скажет. Потому что видит, как реагирует Лэнс. Видит, каких усилий ему стоило просто заговорить. <br/>Лэнс чешет нос кончиком пальца и улыбается, несмело показывает за спину.<br/>– Тогда как насчёт выпить кофе и пойти домой? Кажется, мы живём в одной стороне.<br/>Кит думает, что это перебор для его больного сердца. Думает, что если проведёт с Лэнсом время наедине, никогда больше не сможет нормально спать.<br/>– Звучит отлично. <br/>Кит думает, что он непроходимый дурак, радующийся, как маленький ребенок, в первый раз попробовавший сладкого. Он наслаждается временем, проведенным вместе. Радуется, что на этот раз улыбки Лэнса не украденные, а его собственные. Он несмело улыбается в ответ и замечает удивленное выражение лица. <br/>– Что? <br/>– Н-ничего.<br/>Голос Лэнса хрипит, и он откашливается, отводя взгляд в сторону, изучая пестрящие призывными вывесками витрины спортивного магазина.  <br/>– Холодно, – Кит видит облачко пара изо рта Лэнса и не может не согласиться. Погода ужасная, он замерз сразу же, стоило им выйти за пределы университета, но он никогда не скажет об этом. <br/>Они спускаются в метро. Лэнс говорит не замолкая, Кит слушает, иногда вставляя комментарии, у него нет сил поддерживать разговор на уровне. Он впитывает в себя каждую минуту, проведенную вместе, и не может заставить себя прекратить. <br/>Они просто идут домой, потому что Лэнс слишком добрый, чтобы бросить разбитого Кита в раздевалке одного.  И еще им по пути, они живут в соседних высотках. Он старается не думать, откуда Лэнсу это известно, получается не сразу. <br/>– Спокойной ночи, Кит, ты справишься!<br/>– Спокойной ночи.<br/>Кит следит за спиной Лэнса, пока тот не скрывается за углом своего дома. Он думает о том, что стоит позвонить Широ и спросить совета, пока он не надумал себе того, чего нет. </p>
<p>Мозг Кита подкидывает ему искаженные воспоминания того вечера каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза или отвлекается, позволяя воображению работать самостоятельно. <br/>Собрание представителей клубов и студсовета в самом разгаре. Кит слышит обрывки фраз и всё еще не может отвести взгляд от смуглой кожи Лэнса, он осматривает каждый открывшийся сантиметр по кругу. И поймав понимающую улыбку Широ, отворачивается. Раздражённый. И уязвлённый. <br/>– Как я и говорила, у нас есть немного средств для открытия нового клуба, – голос Аллуры просачивается в его сознание только потому, что Лэнс замечает замятый ворот и поправляет его. <br/>Кит заглядывается на длинные пальцы и тихо вздыхает, привлекая к себе внимание. Лэнс пристально смотрит, но Кит не реагирует, отводит взгляд чуть в сторону и притворяется, что стена намного,<i> намного</i> интереснее. <br/>– Давайте откроем тир!<br/>Он слышит звонкий голос Лэнса, и в грудной клетке эхом отдаётся боль. <br/>Проклятые сны.<br/>Точно таким же голосом он зовёт его во снах. <br/>Говорит: <br/><i>«Кит, иди сюда!»</i><br/>Говорит:<br/><i>«Кит, приятель, пошли в кино. На этой неделе выходит вторая часть «Оно»». </i><br/>И Кит улыбается в ответ, идёт в кино. Обнимает Лэнса за плечи и ловит ответную улыбку. Держит его за руку. А после целует, прижимая к стене.<br/>Сон всегда обрывается на одном и том же месте. Не важно, чем они начинали заниматься, заканчивают они у стены в комнате Кита. Тонкие пальцы Лэнса в его волосах, влажные губы на шее. <br/>Кит хочет прекратить воскрешать в памяти сны по крупицам. <br/>Хочет забыть их и никогда больше не помнить. Прекратить вздрагивать от каждого случайного прикосновения и шарахаться в сторону, ловя на себе удивленный взгляд голубых глаз. <br/>– Ещё идеи? Если нет, то…<br/>– Клуб единоборств. <br/>Кит наконец находит в себе силы заглянуть в глаза напротив. Сейчас он имеет на это право. Этот взгляд обоснованный. Неслучайный. Не украденный. <br/>– Скука смертная, типичный Кит.<br/>Кит молчит. Только смотрит и не может насмотреться. <br/>Он думает: Лэнс <i>знает</i>.<br/>Точно знает.<br/>Не может не знать. <br/>Широ ведь тоже знает, догадался, что Кит цепляется не просто так. Отвечает на выпады не просто так. Ловит каждое слово не просто так.<br/>– Не скучнее стрельбы.<br/>– Ой, да брось, маллет. – Лэнс откидывается назад и качается на стуле, улыбаясь шире и не отводя взгляд. – Кому вообще интересно смотреть, как потные мужики лапают друг друга? Другое дело, будь это женская борьба.<br/>Он подмигивает. Кит хмурится, он хочет сказать, что Лэнс идиот и что никому не интересно смотреть, как борются женщины, но прикусывает язык. Это ему не интересно, Лэнсу это вполне себе, и от сознания становится гадко на душе. <br/>– Лэнс, сядь нормально. <br/>Аллура выглядит задумчивой ровно пять секунд, пока стучит наманикюренным пальцем по подбородку, а потом улыбается и рассматривает их по очереди.<br/>– Мы проведём соревнования! – она опирается ладонями о стол и подаётся вперёд. В глазах снова яркий огонь, который появляется у неё каждый раз, когда она придумывает очередную идею. – Лэнс и Кит соберут подписи у студентов, чтобы узнать, какой клуб им больше всего интересен. И подготовят презентации.<br/>– Эй!<br/>Кит улавливает движение руки и цепляется взглядом за россыпь раздражающих веснушек. Он упустил тот момент, когда Лэнс закатал рукава, выставляя их напоказ. <br/>Он смаргивает ночное воспоминание, где сцеловывыл каждую из них, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лице. Губы Лэнса шевелятся, но Кит не слышит слов. Он слышит только: <i>«Кит, поцелуй меня»</i>. Слова, которые каждую ночь преследуют его во сне. <br/>– Кит, ты ещё тут? Согласен? <br/>Аллура щёлкает пальцем, и он отмирает, переводя на неё взгляд. <br/>– Я слышу, окей.<br/>Ни черта он не слышит. Ни единого слова, что та сейчас произнесла, но успевает заметить удивлённое лицо Лэнса. <br/>– Тогда сначала презентация, потом голоса! Кабинет свободен вечером субботы, если у вас нет тренировок, милости прошу.<br/>– Кабинет?<br/>Кажется, Широ понимает гораздо больше него, посылает сигналы, и Кит замолкает.<br/>– Маллет, ты заболел? <br/>Кит в последний раз скользит взглядом по взволнованному лицу Лэнса и молча выходит, посчитав собрание законченным. </p>
<p>– Почему ты такой хмурый?<br/>Кит не сводит взгляда с экрана монитора, продолжая делать презентацию. Он не может сказать, что конкретно испытывает, находясь с Лэнсом в одном кабинете – отчаяние или радость. <br/>Он не может прямо сказать все, что чувствует. Не может находиться от него на таком расстоянии и не иметь возможности потрогать. Просто не может. <br/>– Я не хмурый.<br/>– Нет, хмурый. – Лэнс разворачивается к нему в кресле и внимательно рассматривает. Кит чувствует этот взгляд, и от него все внутри плавится. <br/>– Я нормальный.<br/>Лэнс издаёт преувеличенно громкий вздох и снова поворачивается к экрану, громко кликая мышкой.<br/>Кит смотрит в свой и не видит ничего. Он бы и рад не приходить сюда. Сидеть дома и прогонять в голове воспоминания по сотому кругу, добавляя им красок. Он столько раз разговаривал с воображаемым Лэнсом, что, пожалуй, они могли бы уже считаться лучшими друзьями или немного больше. <br/>Но не в реальности. В реальности Лэнс заигрывает с каждой симпатичной девушкой, тогда как Киту достаются лишь смешки и редкие взгляды. <br/>Лэнс. Лэнс. <i>Лэнс.</i><br/>В голове только он. Кит хочет обратно свое безразличие. Он хочет вытравить из себя все, связанное с ним, чтобы не чувствовать, как сердце крошится. Не чувствовать, как с каждым днём осыпаются по крупице надежды. <br/>Кит не хочет чувствовать ничего. Но он чувствует и не знает, как с этим бороться. Не знает, как далеко это зайдёт, прежде чем он натворит глупостей и больше никогда не сможет посмотреть Лэнсу в глаза. <br/>– Маллет.<br/>Кит поворачивает голову. Лэнс лежит на руках и разглядывает его. <br/>– Я не хочу лезть не в своё дело, но последнее время ты…, – он запинается, отводит взгляд в сторону. Сердце Кита неровно бьется, когда он замечает лёгкий румянец на щеках.<br/>В этот раз Лэнс выглядит расстроенным. Кит сжимает кулаки, словно это поможет держать себя в руках. Отмотать время назад, провести работу над ошибками и начать все заново. <br/><i>«Не задавай вопрос, на который у меня нет ответа».</i><br/><i>«Не смотри на меня так».</i><br/><i>«Не ломай мой воображаемый мир».</i><br/><i>«Не запрещай мне мечтать».</i><br/><i>«Пожалуйста».</i><br/>– Ты в порядке?<br/>Кит отводит взгляд, пытаясь скрыть накатывающее облегчение. Пальцы подрагивают, и он стискивает их в замок. Слова Лэнса могут означать что угодно. Дрожь в голосе может означать что угодно. Участливый взгляд может означать что угодно. Румянец на щеках может означать что угодно.<br/>Он не будет обличать мысли в слова. <br/>– Я в порядке. <br/>– Ты...я…<br/>Лэнс резко поднимается, делает шаг навстречу и разворачивает его к себе. Кресло бьется о соседний стол.<br/>– Ой.<br/>Лэнс неловко смеётся и отводит взгляд в сторону.<br/>– Извини. <br/>Кит молчит. Он сосредоточен на вязанном свитере Лэнса и не двигается. <br/>– В общем.<br/>Лэнс хлопает в ладоши и кладёт их на плечи Кита, ослепительно улыбается, или, по крайней мере, ему так кажется, улыбка Лэнса застилает глаза, и он не может нормально видеть сквозь неё. Потому что Лэнс не стал бы стоять так близко, сжимая плечи Кита через куртку.<br/>Сердце подскакивает к горлу, он инстинктивно удерживает чужие руки за запястья, как только его попускает. Контраст между температурой их тел слишком ощутимый. Тело каменеет, он не слышит ничего вокруг. Только смотрит. <br/>На веснушки на лице. <br/>На ключицы, выглядывающие из-под растянутой горловины свитера. <br/>На чуть приоткрытые губы.<br/>Лэнс осторожно освобождает руку из захвата, и Киту ничего не остаётся, как опустить и вторую, она все еще горит от прикосновения.<br/>Этот взгляд проникает под кожу, возится там, вытаскивая кровяные сосуды по одному. Лэнс рассматривает лицо напротив с преувеличенным интересом. <br/>Кит глотает непроизнесенные слова, потому что внутри него распускается цветок, который совсем недавно был неокрепшим бутоном. От одного лишь взгляда и случайного касания. <br/>– Тебе нужен отдых.<br/>Кит задерживает дыхание и считает до десяти. Прежде чем ответить и выдать себя. <br/>– Я в порядке, Лэнс.<br/>– Не-а, нет, ты не в порядке, маллет. Не пытайся одурачить Лэнса МакКлейна.<br/>– И в мыслях не было.<br/>Кит несмело улыбается и получает улыбку в ответ.<br/>– Вставай, мы уходим.<br/>И прежде чем Кит даёт своё согласие, Лэнс стаскивает синюю куртку со спинки компьютерного кресла и хватает его за руку, ведя к выходу.<br/>Кит не готов. Он никогда не будет готов к тому, чтобы держаться за руки с Лэнсом без риска получить болезнь сердца.<br/>– Мы идём в кино.<br/>– Что?<br/>Киту кажется, что он ослышался или снова спит.<br/>– Вышла вторая часть «Оно», я хочу посмотреть. <br/>Потому что именно так разговаривает с ним воображаемый Лэнс.</p>
<p>По дороге домой Лэнс кутается в теплый шарф и натягивает рукава свитера на руки. Говорит без умолку и делится впечатлениями. Кит ждет, когда что-то пойдет не так. Ждёт, когда проснётся, или когда Лэнс назовет его скучным и уйдет. Но ничего из этого не происходит, они идут в сторону метро, и дышать становится легче. Лэнс как кислород, свежий глоток воздуха в знойный вечер. <br/>Они останавливаются напротив палатки с едой. Кит покупает им по бутылке колы и на все шутки о свидании, где кавалер за все платит, отвечает хмурым взглядом. Он не знает, что должен сказать, просто стоит и смотрит, как Лэнс открывает крышку, даже не глядя на неё, потому что смотрит на Кита и чего-то ждёт. Ответа, запоздало думает Кит, он ждёт от него ответа.<br/>– Я тебе должен.<br/>Лэнс сразу отворачивается и прокашливается. Он раздражен, и Кит не понимает, почему. Не понимает, что он снова сделал не так. <br/>– Ага, должен, да, маллет.<br/>Он отворачивается, делает шаг в сторону метро и останавливается, опустив голову вниз.<br/>– Пошли домой.<br/>Кит догоняет, пытаясь незаметно заглянуть Лэнсу в лицо, но он больше на него не смотрит и не кажется счастливым, как несколько минут назад. Кит чувствует себя виноватым, он должен был придумать другой ответ. Этот, очевидно, Лэнсу не понравился. <br/>– Мы может подождать другой поезд.<br/>Это первые слова Лэнса за последние пятнадцать минут, что они идут к метро. Кит смотрит на часы, до следующего поезда ждать минут двадцать. Лэнс вряд ли хочет провести это время наедине с ним.<br/>– Он будет нескоро.<br/>Киту не нравится вид Лэнса, не нравится, что тот выглядит разочарованным. <br/>– И такой же забитый. <br/>Наспех добавляет он и отворачивается. Кит не имеет права злиться, но злится. Они стоят в переполненном вагоне метро, и невозможно не заметить, что Лэнс старается стоять как можно дальше, насколько позволяет пространство. Между ними в лучшем случае десять сантиметров наэлектризованного воздуха. Кит прожигает взглядом открытую шею: Лэнс снял шарф, как только они спустились в подземку. Он снова видит отрывок из сна, где трется носом о выступающие ключицы. <br/>Кит облизывает губы, внимание Лэнса приклеивается к ним моментально, и он придвигается чуть ближе, но, возможно, это воображение Кита разыгралось и ему это всё просто кажется. Он вжимается лопатками в дверь, где написано «не прислоняться». У него нет сил сопротивляться, и единственный способ не выдать себя – отодвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр. <br/>Поезд тормозит на станции, и толпа спешащих на работу людей вдавливает Лэнса в Кита. Он по инерции поддерживает его за талию, и на то, чтобы заставить себя убрать руку, уходят все его силы. <br/>У Кита от близости звенит в ушах, он делает судорожный вздох и чувствует вибрацию от тихого смеха Лэнса. Он практически не дышит, замирает, загнанный в угол. Сердце гоняет кровь на сумасшедшей скорости. Его ломит от желания, но он не может себе этого позволить. <br/>– Нужно было подождать следующий поезд.<br/>– Наверное.<br/>Кит отвечает тихо – боится, что голос его подведет. <br/>Он чувствует Лэнса всем своим телом, через слой одежды, через куртку – свою и его. Он умирает от желания прикоснуться, разваливается на кусочки. Рука Лэнса в паре сантиметров от его лица, он удерживает свой вес, чтобы не навалиться на Кита целиком. <br/>Кит позволяет себе немного наклониться вперед и закрыть глаза. Он почти дотрагивается губами до шеи Лэнса и молит всех богов, которые ему известны, чтобы поезд как всегда резко затормозил, и он смог бы списать всё  на случайность. <br/>Но ничего из этого не происходит, поезд периодически тормозит в тоннелях, сбавляет скорость и не делает резких остановок.<br/>Кит думает, что невозможно желать кого-то настолько сильно. Думает, что если повторится один из его снов, он имеет все шансы умереть от сердечного приступа. Если невозможность прикоснуться к Лэнсу не убьет его раньше.<br/>Они едут в тишине, Кит наполняет лёгкие запахом Лэнса. Наслаждается каждым мгновением, и разочарование очень явственно напоминает о себе, когда он слышит название их станции. Пробраться к выходу сложнее всего, их дом слишком далеко от конечной остановки, вагон всё еще набит битком. И пока Кит думает, как им выбраться, Лэнс берет его за руку и проталкивается к дверям, раздаривая улыбки и извинения.<br/>Кит практически не дышит. Лэнс не отпускает его руку, даже когда они стоят вплотную к выходу, и от вестибюля станции их отделяют лишь двери. <br/>Свежий воздух чуть не сбивает Кита с ног. Его сердце всё еще бьется быстрее положенного, но Лэнс больше не держит его за руку. За поездку в метро его настроение явно улучшилось, и он выглядит непозволительно счастливым. Таким счастливым, что смотреть на него становится больно. <br/>Они прощаются у подъезда, и Кит смотрит в спину удаляющемуся Лэнсу. Еще немного, думает он, еще немного, и я бы не смог сопротивляться.</p>
<p>– Хочешь чего-то?<br/>Кит отмирает и переводит взгляд на Лэнса. Сегодня он в очках, и Кит первый раз в жизни видит его <i>таким</i>. Ему хочется ответить, что единственное, чего он когда-либо желал так сильно, это Лэнс. Единственное, чему он не может сопротивляться, это желанию прикоснуться. Провести рукой по волосам, вцепиться в них, оттягивая назад, и укусить за шею, оставив свои метки по всему телу.<br/>– Нет.<br/>Кит старается, чтобы голос его не выдал, он правда старается. Лэнс кивает и отворачивается, сегодня он снова выглядит счастливым. Они не виделись все выходные, и Кит <i>скучал.</i> Он стал очень жадным с тех пор, как они стали проводить время вместе по вечерам. А теперь еще Лэнс надел очки, при взгляде на него, в груди Кит ощущает жар разливающийся по всему телу и держится из последних сил. <br/>– У тебя есть планы на вечер?<br/>Они делают презентацию уже больше двух часов. За окном давно стемнело, а стрелки часов склоняются к восьми. <br/>– Нет.<br/>В горле пересыхает. Сейчас Лэнс скажет, что ему пора, что у него свидание с классной девчонкой, в отличие от Кита у него есть жизнь, и она не во снах. <br/>– Тогда я хочу показать тебе одно место. <br/>Кит не успевает скрыть свое удивление.<br/>– Мне?<br/>– Ага.<br/>Лэнс счастлив, и Киту очень сложно представить, по какой причине тот улыбается ярче обычного. Он чувствует, как в груди становится еще жарче, чем пару минут назад. Вместо согласия он кивает, боится, что голос его подведет, и позволяет Лэнсу увести себя за руку. Лэнс не выпускает её, даже когда они оказываются на улице. Только продолжает болтать без умолку, рассказывать, как прошел его день, и что на тренировках Джеймс снова задирал нос, и как Лэнс его уделал. <br/>Догадок, почему Лэнс себя так ведет, разумеется нет. Честно говоря, Кит не хотел искать причины в изменениях Лэнса. Разве он не об этом мечтал? Как они идут домой, а Лэнс рассказывает о себе? Как Кит утешает его, когда происходит что-то плохое? <br/>Об этом.<br/>Но он также мечтал, что будет влюблен в него, а этому не бывать.<br/>Кит осторожно вытаскивает свою ладонь и старается идти рядом, голос Лэнса сбивается на секунду, но он не выглядит расстроенным. Засовывает руки в карманы куртки и продолжает рассказывать. Кажется, что истории у него никогда не заканчиваются. По сравнению с Китом у него очень насыщенная жизнь. <br/>Они проезжают несколько остановок на автобусе и оказываются на месте. Кит бывал здесь раньше, приходил смотреть на звезды с отцом, когда учился в младших классах. Холм ничуть не изменился, немного зарос травой и выглядит не таким ухоженным, как раньше.  <br/>– Это моё секретное место, я прихожу сюда подумать. <br/>Кит кивает. Ему знакомо это чувство, и у него тоже было такое место. В другом конце города, добираться туда больше часа, но людей там никогда не бывает. <br/>Лэнс ведет его за большой валун, стаскивает с плеч рюкзак и достает покрывало, расстилая его на пожухлой траве. Садится и хлопает рукой по свободному месту рядом.<br/>– Садись, маллет.<br/>Кит запрещает себе надеяться. Запрещает думать о том, на что это похоже и какие мотивы преследует Лэнс. Он просто сидит и смотрит на звезды, слушая Лэнса, голос которого постепенно затихает, и когда он оборачивается посмотреть, почему тот замолчал, видит его спящим. <br/>Кит сидит в тишине, не отводя взгляда от смуглой кожи, длинных ухоженных пальцев. Он изучает каждый миллиметр Лэнса и думает, что никогда не сможет перестать чувствовать и пожар в груди никогда не потухнет. <br/>Кит переводит взгляд на звездное небо и вздыхает. Отец часто приводил его сюда. <br/>– Привет, пап, я знаю, ты там, наверное, занят с мамой? Прости, что отвлекаю.<br/>Голос очень тихий, Кит сглатывает ком в горле и продолжает обращаться к звёздам, хоть и чувствует себя глупо. <br/>– Я кое-кого встретил. <br/>Кит снова смотрит на Лэнса и добавляет еще тише:<br/>– Одобряешь? <br/>Он ждёт какого-то знака, но ничего не происходит. Кит продолжает всматриваться в темноту ночи, пока не замечает падающую звезду. Он не может скрыть улыбку. <br/>– Понял. <br/>Кит сидит в тишине, наблюдая за Лэнсом. Он больше не чувствует себя глупо и уверен, что если когда-нибудь решится рассказать ему эту историю, тот никогда не будет над ним смеяться. <br/>– Маллет, почему ты меня не разбудил?<br/>– Ты выглядел забавно спящим.<br/>Лэнс потирает заспанное лицо и улыбается. Кит думает, что это то, что он хотел бы видеть каждое утро. Просыпаться вместе, целовать Лэнса в лоб или губы и идти готовить завтрак. <br/>– Спасибо, теперь у меня всё тело болит.<br/>– Ты сам виноват. <br/>Лэнс смеется и, поднимаясь, бьет Кита по плечу. Он смотрит вдаль на звёзды и стоит так довольно долго. Эмоции на его лице практически не меняются, он вздыхает и поворачивается к сидящему на синем пледе Киту.<br/>– Ладно, пошли домой, маллет. <br/>Кит помогает затолкать плед обратно в рюкзак. По дороге обратно Лэнс расспрашивает его, как прошел день. Кит рассказывает и задумывается над тем, как давно его вообще кто-либо спрашивал об этом, помимо Широ, конечно, и не может вспомнить. Дорога до дома кажется гораздо короче, когда Лэнс идёт рядом, но Кит не может ничего сделать, чтобы замедлить время. <br/>Они останавливаются рядом с его подъездом. Лэнс смотрит, как будто чего-то ждёт. Кит не знает, что сказать, и должен ли он сказать это прямо сейчас. <br/>– Спасибо, что отвел меня туда.<br/>– Не за что, маллет.<br/>Кит разворачивается, чтобы уйти, потому что Лэнс почему-то не спешит уходить, но прежде, чем он успевает ввести код, его хватают за запястье и разворачивают.<br/>– Ты мне нравишься, – глаза Лэнса горят, щеки раскраснелись, – очень сильно нравишься. <br/>Кит упирается лопатками в двери подъезда и зажмуривается. Сердце бьется так сильно, что в груди болит. Он делает глубокий вдох и открывает глаза – Лэнс стоит там. Всё еще на месте. <br/>– И буду не против, если ты мне что-нибудь ответишь, – он наигранно смеется и проводит рукой по волосам. – Прости, если это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя неуютно, я просто...просто подумал…<br/>Кит замирает на пару мгновений, прежде чем податься вперед и поцеловать Лэнса.  Он думал, что умрет в ту же секунду, как только их губы соприкоснутся, или рука Лэнса окажется на его боках, но ничего из этого не происходит. Лэнс вдавливает его в двери, сжимая бока, кожу жжет даже сквозь куртку. Кит держит волосы Лэнса в кулаке и наверняка причиняет боль, но он не может сдерживаться.<br/>– З-зайдёшь на ч-чай?<br/>Кит понимает, как глупо это звучит, да и чая у него вовсе нет, но Лэнс улыбается и кивает.<br/>– Люблю чай. <br/>Они вваливаются в комнату Кита, разбросав ботинки в прихожей, а куртки – где-то в гостиной, сшибая на пути углы и дверные косяки: наверняка останутся синяки, но сейчас им всё равно. Кит стаскивает синюю толстовку Лэнса через голову и видит, как перекатываются мышцы под смуглой кожей от каждого движения. Он так давно об этом мечтал, мечтал поцеловать каждый миллиметр этого совершенного тела, провести ладонью по предплечьям, шее, волосам.<br/>Он очень давно этого хотел.<br/>Лэнс ведет ладонью вверх, задирая футболку Кита. От прикосновений кожу жжет огнем, он плавится, когда Лэнс целует его, аккуратно укладывает на кровать и отстраняется. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Кит видит в их отражении точно такой же голод. Лэнс опускается вниз, целуя живот.<br/>– Это не как во сне.<br/>Хрипит Кит, слова вылетают быстрее, чем он это осознает. Лэнс поднимает на него взгляд, продолжая прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев и не прерывая зрительного контакта. <br/>– В каком сне?<br/>Кит молчит, он ждёт, когда Лэнс доберется до лица, но тот не добирается. Проводит языком по шее, оставляя влажный след, и кусает за плечо. Кит стонет и отрывает его голову за волосы, они меняются местами. Кит садится сверху на его бедра и чувствует нетерпение Лэнса. Он немного ерзает, получая в награду точно такой же стон наслаждения. <br/>Они возбудились от простых поцелуев, и Кит думает о том, что если он сейчас не дотронется до веснушек Лэнса, то может умереть, третий или четвертый раз за вечер. Или проснется в своей кровати и запишет этот сон в коллекцию из сотни похожих.<br/>Кит выгибается и откидывает голову назад, он готов сидеть так целую вечность, пока Лэнс смотрит на него горящим взглядом. Пока поднимается и обхватывает за талию, припадая губами к шее, и теперь все правильно, теперь как во сне. Он сдерживает стон и обхватывает голову Лэнса обеими руками, дергает его за волосы, и впивается в губы жадным поцелуем. Надавливает на плечи, укладывая и целуя сначала правую, затем левую щеки, проводя языком по соленой коже плеч, целуя россыпь маленьких веснушек. <br/>Кит оставляет засосы на смуглой коже, чтобы напомнить себе, что это не сон, что это реальность. Что имеет на это право, и что Лэнс здесь, под ним, обнимает его за шею и рвано дышит на ухо. <br/>Лэнс ерзает, от трения член Кита болезненно дергается. Если они пробудут в таком положении еще немного, он кончит в штаны. И ему не будет стыдно, потому что Лэнс ничуть не лучше. Они смотрят друг на друга, Кит подается вперед и целует медленно и глубоко. <br/>Целоваться с Лэнсом – это то, о чём он так долго мечтал, то, что преследовало его во снах. После этого он больше никогда не сможет довольствоваться сном.<br/>Кит думает, что мог бы к этому привыкнуть. <br/>Касаться веснушек на плечах, проводить по ним языком, слыша сдавленный стон в ответ.<br/>Сжимать Лэнса в объятиях, уткнувшись носом в висок. <br/>Засыпать рядом. <br/>– Кит.<br/>Лэнс зовёт его, и Кит замирает на пару мгновений: он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы он называл его по имени. Даже во снах. Только лишь «маллет». Так правдоподобнее, так безопаснее. <br/>Кит к этому привык. <br/>Пальцы тянутся к губам, проводят по шее, гладят подбородок и наконец достигают цели. <br/>Лэнс следит за ним внимательным взглядом, не разжимая рук, застывших на пояснице. <br/>Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, пока Лэнс не наклоняется, подхватывая Кита за бёдра и прижимая к кровати.<br/>Влажный язык вырисовывает узоры на шее, Кит давно растерял все связные мысли. Единственное, что у него получается – двигаться в такт движениям Лэнса и целовать того в шею, на которой наверняка останутся следы. Очень много следов, смотря на которые Киту вероятнее всего будет неловко. Он позволяет себе расслабиться, видит довольное лицо Лэнса и не может сдержать улыбки, прижимаясь еще ближе.</p>
<p>– Так что за сны, маллет?<br/>Лэнс только что вышел из душа и пахнет от него точно так же, как от Кита. Он надел одно лишь полотенце, заставив Кита смутиться.<br/>– Я же дал тебе одежду.<br/>Лэнс усмехнулся и завалился на кровать, повернув к нему голову.<br/>– Люблю спать голеньким.<br/>– О Боже.<br/>Кит смотрит в счастливое и улыбающееся лицо Лэнса. Он мог бы наклониться вперёд и поцеловать его, или обнять, или провести рукой по чуть влажным волосам. <br/>Он <i>может</i> это сделать – и делает. <br/>Целует Лэнса.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>